marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Venom Vol 1 13
(Story) | Editor-in-Chief = Joe Quesada | CoverArtist1 = Mike Deodato Jr. | BlockQuote = | StoryArc = Patterns | StoryTitle1 = Patterns: Part 3 | Writer1_1 = Daniel Way | Penciler1_1 = Francisco Herrera | Penciler1_2 = Sean Galloway | Inker1_1 = Carlos Cuevas | Inker1_2 = Wayne Faucher | Colourist1_1 = Studio F | Letterer1_1 = Cory Petit | Editor1_1 = John Miesegaes | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** ** Proctor ** ** John Villains: * * Other Characters: * * * (dog) * Races and Species: * * * Unrevealed alien race * Locations: * * Northern ** * S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters | Synopsis1 = Immediately prior to the Christmastown Incident, at the Ararat Corporation's Arctic Research Facility, Dr. Proctor complains to Dr. Loughridge about the lack of progress they've been making on studying the clone of the Venom symbiote, decrying the files they were given as completely useless. When Proctor states they need a tissue sample, Loughridge states that's impossible since their assignment dossier explicitly states they're forbidden from obtaining one, and are only to observe and document. Proctor complains they've already done that, but Loughridge reminds him that they all have black marks on their careers and that this could be their only chance to get those expunged. Proctor asks why they're wasting this chance when a major breakthrough could restore their reputations, saying he knows Loughridge knows that he's right. Perry arrives to inform them of a meeting with Bob in the briefing room, and Proctor suggests asking their boss for permission to obtain a tissue sample. At the briefing, their findings are summarized and Proctor broaches the topic of obtaining a live tissue sample, saying the project has progressed to a terminal point and needs to move to the next level. The scientists fearfully await Bob's response, but he agrees and says that it is time to move the project on to the next level. Pressing a button, Bob unleashes the symbiote clone and remarks that their tissue sample should arrive shortly; smiling malevolently as the symbiote bursts into the room and attacks the panicking scientists. At S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ, Nick Fury is notified by Mr. Fantastic that Eddie Brock reclaimed the Venom symbiote and escaped from the Vault. When Reed asks to be let into the loop, Fury refuses and enters a lab. The scientist protests that his project - a humanoid figure resembling an eyeless white-haired man in a suit - isn't ready yet and needs to be tested. Fury shoots the figure and watches as the cybernetic spiders emerge to repair it, saying that'll have to do. When the scientist protests, Fury angrily retorts that if even half of the cybernetic spiders' intel is correct they're facing a global threat that can be networked to the highest and lowest echelons of global governments and militaries. Fury states that the Suit is going to buy him the time he needs to deal with the global threat, the scientist apologizing and agreeing. Notified that the carrier is ready, Fury produces a pair of sunglasses and puts them on the Suit to cover his empty eye sockets. At the Ararat Corporation's Arctic Research Facility, the symbiote clone chases the scientists through the halls. Proctor herds everyone into a metal-doored storage room, but the symbiote oozes under the door, grabs him, and yanks him through it - grotesquely mutilating his body in the process. Perry wonders what it's waiting for, and Loughridge responds that it must know that they're trapped with nowhere to go. When asked what to do, Loughridge states the cooler has an airtight seal that should keep the symbiote out and locks from the inside, but another scientist says there's not enough air for all of them. Perry locks himself in the cooler, but as Loughridge curses at him the power goes out and the symbiote attacks - dropping off the ceiling and landing on Loughridge. Taken over by the symbiote, Loughridge attacks his colleagues and smothers several of them with tendrils while the rest flee. As one of his colleagues is grabbed by the symbiote and dragged into the shadows, John - the last surviving scientist - flees to the exit. As he opens the door, the colleague who was grabbed frantically runs towards him, shouting for him to stop. Relieved, John asks how his colleague got away only for the symbiote to emerge and say that he didn't. John tries to flee into the frozen wasteland, but is snared by the symbiote and drained dry. In the skies over the Arctic, Fury briefs the Suit on his mission, the alien android leaping from the transport helicopter. Repairing himself after a rough landing, the Suit reports that his calculations were in error, but Fury refuses to accept any excuses and tells him to go. As Perry cowers in the cooler, the symbiote taunts him, saying it knows where he's hiding and is happy to wait him out. As Perry begs for it to kill him, the symbiote refuses; but it's reply is interrupted by the arrival of Lieutenant Patricia Robertson. Laughing sinisterly, the symbiote oozes over to the PA controls and impersonates someone in need of assistance in order to lure her inside. | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}